Sonic Solitary
by Cory the Hedgehog
Summary: Prower Game Shows presents: Solitary! Who's ready for more fancharacter torture and random comedy? Then send in your charries for the chance to win 500,000 rings!
1. Yes, Another Game Show

The camera zoomed in on a grey room covered with computers. JoAnne appeared in front of the camera. "Hellooooooo!" She smirked. "Welcome to the newest Prower Game Show: Solitary! I'm your insane host, JoAnne!"

Shadow appeared beside her. "I'm the co-host, Shadow the hedgehog."

"Now!" JoAnne clicked something on a computer. "Eight fan characters will be coming here. They will be taken to pods." The camera zoomed in on a small octangonal room with only a bed and bathroom. "Our job will be to isolate them as much as possible, then have Val-" She turned to a large red computer, "think up Tests and Treatments for them."

"The Tests are small competitions, like building a house of cards as fast as you can." Shadow explained. "The Treatments are..." He grinned. "Painful. We'll leave it at that."

GIR appeared. "HI! I like waffles!" The little robot produced a pack of strawberry-chocolate waffles with syrup.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY WAFFLES!" JoAnne chased after the robot.

Shadow laughed. "Send in your fan characters, including their least favorite foods (so we know what to give them), most favorite things in the world, age, name, species, reason for joining, and any other tidbits."

JoAnne tumbled into the co host, grappling with GIR. Shadow slammed into Val. "Warning." A mechanical voice said. "Warning. Explode base button pressed. You have ten seconds to leave."

GIR and JoAnne stopped fighting and Shadow froze. "What?" BOOM!

Val's mechanical laugh echoed as he told the camera, "Send in your characters while I make JoAnne and Shadow rebuild the base!"


	2. Garbage and Karate

The camera zoomed in on the grey room again. JoAnne glared at Val, then turned to the camera. "Welcome back to Sonic Solitary! Let's welcome our contestants!"

Eight characters walked in. "First up, Ryota Yu!" The tiger/lion smiled at the camera and walked over to a striped couch. "I'm wondering why so many people thought this would be fun..." JoAnne muttered. "Being locked in a room with horrible food and nothing except a bed and a bathroom." She smirked. "Wait, that's paradise!"

Charge waved. "This'll be too easy!"

JoAnne looked at him. "No dancing, no tv, no pie?" CHarge paled, but sat next to Ryota as Marina bounded over to Shadow and squeezed him so hard if she was in boxing, he would've been dead.

JoAnne glared at the blue hedgehog as she sat down. "Okay. Eclipse."

Eclipse grabbed the box of rings. "MINE!" Fortunately, or unfortunately, if you see it Eclispe's way, Shadow knocked her out. If she was unconcious, then she would have bacled out again seeing SHadow carry her.

"I'M READY TO WIN!" Leah bounded up and also squeezed Shadow. Unfortunately, that marked the edge for JoAnne. She grabbed the hedgehog and threw her onto the couch, knocking her out too.

A ten year old wolf shyly walked up to JoAnne. "I'm Kai. And-" She saw the box of rings, "Pretty!" And another falls to JoAnne's karate.

Flare appeared adn threw a pile of week old chili on JoAnne, Leah, Charge, and Eclipse. I'm sure he would've been KO'd too, but JoAnne was too busy gagging to knock the dragon out. "What was that for?" Leah yelled looking ready to kill Flare.

"You kicked me off!" Flare replied, biting into a cheeseburger, which annoyed our insane host so much she forgot about the chili and attacked the dragon right there. Oh so much violence in only minutes...

Shadow picked up the dragon and placed him on the couch, trying not to get chili on his hands (unsuccesfully).

"And, lastly, Sky the fox!" The dark brown fox jumped in front of the camera, seriously irritating JoAnne, and yelled, "I LIKE PIE!"

JoAnne pushed her aside. "Yes, we all do. Now, do you feel like getting punched in the face?" SKy blinked and shook her head. "THEN SIT DOWN!" Sky quickly sat.

"Okay. Off to your pods." All eight contestants disappeared. The computers showed them checking out the practically bare rooms and Ryota rushing to the bathroom. "The first test will have our victims- I mean, contestants, will have to clean up after Shadow." Val showed a pile of food landing all eight (wow, poor Ryota).

"How are we supposed to fix this?" Leah yelled. A shovel and a bucket the kind you usually see with kids at beaches appeared in her hand.

Later...

Charge sat on the bed, looking at his now ruined gloves forlonly.

Leah was unconcious again, after having to pick up a still alive bunny with part of it's ear cut off (bad Shaddy!).

Eclispe had created a black hole to suck it all away. Unfortunately, she got points off for using powers, whic caused her to yell obscenities at Val, which caused Val to drop the temperture in the room to -50, which caused Eclispe to whack Val, which caused Val to...You get the idea.

Sky had done the job, whistling all the while. "La la la, oh, I'm on Sugar Mountain and I'm digging for cookies, la la la..."

Marina was so excited about getting to clean up after Shadow, she had screamed so loud it broke the Val monitor in her room. She had then somehow cleaned it up in ten seconds and was now staring at an apple with one of Shadow's tooth. "His tooth..." She touched it and fell on the bed, as unconcious as if JoAnne had karate-kicked her.

Flare had gotten rid off all the old food in a simple, classic, completely groos way: he ate it all. Val had to keep pulling out garbage cans as he barfed it up.

Kai had whacked the food to tiny bits, then found a broom and neatly brushed the pile into the shoot, which, coincidentially, landed on JoAnne's laundry.

Ryota had gotten half way through, then lay on the ground, slamming the Quit button so many times Val 'borrowed' SweetPie for a few seconds. Hmm, I wonder what your vivid imaginations make of this?

"Very good!" JoAnne said through Val. "Now, you have to sleep on these beds of nails all night. Tomorrow, we will continue! Oh, and you can forget about names. Leah, yo are now 009, Charge 098, Kai 040, Flare 001, Marina 003, Sky 052, and Eclispe is 079."

The camera zoomed in on JoAnne. She smirked. "One contestant has quit. WHo will be next? Hlong will the others survive? And why are you still reading?"


	3. The Dying Cow Sings

At exactly 2:48 AM, JoAnne switched the alarm to ON. A sound disturbingly similar to a microphone being put next to a raging alarm inside a dying cow.

"WHat the!" CHarge sat straight up in bed, and a coincidentially placed cat began clawing his eyes out.

"LET ME SLEEP!" Eclipse threw a black hole at Val, who caused the room to go to -100, which caused Eclipse to assualt our ears with language I shouldn't describe, which caused Val to-you get it.

Sky was already awake and was brushing her teeth with an apple core and toilet water.

Flare had stashed some of the food and when the alarm started ringing, he merely threw a month old piece of toast at it. Geuss what JoAnne did.

Leah plugged ehr ears and screamed language verily similar to Eclipse's. Val had the sudden feeling to throw her into the laundry shoot.

Kai started dancing. "I love this song!" She began breakdancing and screamed along with Mister Cow.

Marina was too absorbed in SHadow's tooth and the discarded glove she had recently found to even pay attention to the torment of ears.

JoAnne pressed some buttons. The bodies of Sonic, Silver, CHarmy, Mephiles, Chris, Big and Miley Cyrus randomly appered in the pods. "Skin the bodies and colect as much meat as you can." Val said in a robotically cheerful way.

Flare got out a knife he conveniently found and ran at the body of Chris Thorndyke.

Marina grinned evilly and attacked the body of Sonic. "YOU MUST DIE!" Isn't he already dead? Oh no, wait, that's a voodoo doll!

Kai walked up to the body of Mephiles. "You cry, I cry. You laugh, I laugh. You get killed by a kid, I laughe even harder and eat you for dinner!" Fangs appeared and she digged in.

Sky had fainted when she saw the body of Miley. "Woo! That scared me half to death!"

"Hmmm, I wonder what happens if you get scared to death TWICE?" Val said evilly, or as evilly as a computer can.

Leah grinned and suddenly, the body of Silver disappeared. "If you can't convince em, confuse em."

"You know it's gonna be a bad day when you get out of bed and miss the floor." CHarge muttered, who had somehow been caught in the dead Charmy's grasp. "Let me go or I will torture you with bad dancing!"

Eclipse was still arguing with Val. Wait, you can argue with a computer? "Of course not!" Eclipse replied, somehow. "I'm just insane." Obviously.

"AAAAH!" The body of Shadow appeared. "NO!" Eclipse ran backwards and slammed into the 'Quit' button. She looked around. "No, I didn't mean-" Too late. No arguing with a computer, remember?

"WHat happened?" Flare asked as the meat he was eating disappeared. "

"You now get to sleep underwater in a pool of pirahnas! Good luck!" JoAnne turned to the camera. "How will they survive my hungry pirahna pets? Was that really Shadow's body? And why are you still reading?"


	4. Imagination On Vacation

(Leah 009, Charge 098, Kai 040, Flare 001, Marina 003, Sky 052)

JoAnne looked at the contestants froom Val. She grinned evilly. "Time to wake up." The clock read 12: 01 AM.

098 screamed as a sound incredibly similar to a baby penguin having its guts torn out while horrible Ashley Tisdale music played. "Can't-" 098's lungs got filled with water,a nd the same cat began tearing his eyes out. AGAIN.

040 started dancing along, singing at the top of her lungs, "Coconuts, coconuts, coconuts, coconuts, today will be a coconut day!"

009 screamed along witht he music, causing Val to scream, causing 003 to scream because all the yelling was dristracting her from idolizing Shaddykun's hair, which she was currently stroking like a favorite puppy.

001 threw ANOTHER piece of toast at the alarm, causing it to sound like a monkey pounding on a computer out of beat with Hanna Montana music.

052 got up and started yelling at Val, strangely in time with the music. "SHUT THAT INFERNEL-" Val stuck a pie in her mouth. 052 picked it up and threw it on Val.

"NOOO!" JoAnne yelled, watching the computers malfunciotn. 'Great!" She got a microphone and put it to the thing that was playing tha alarm which now sounded like a 5 year old having surgery while Sonic sings about pie. "Well, since what's his name destroye dthe computers, you all get a day off to record your experiences in the video log."

*VIDEO LOG TIME!*

098's video log

"It's only been a few days and I'm already going insane. That, or JoAnne is a master of mind screwing."

001's video log

He looked upa t hte camera. "We're on a game show? I thought this was a buffet."

040's video log

"Yah, I'm gonna win. Wanna know why i know I'm gonna win? Cus I know. Don't question the know." 040 took out a bomb. "OR FACE THIS!" Geuss why the log ended here.

003's video log

"STAY WAY FROM MY SHADDYKUN!" She took out a hammer and started attacking eveyrthing in sight. "He's mine! And I have his shoe!"

009's video log

"I BETTER win, or I will hunt JoAnne down and use Shaddykun as a club to have my revenge! And-" And that is why you do not insult JoAnne. Or you will have a pie thrown at you so hard you will fall on a hard metal floor and have Shadow to mouth to mouth.

052's video log

"Where on earth does she get this awesome music?" Sky wondered, listening to Selena Gomez scream 'lyrics' as a kid tries to drive a truck. A very large truck.

"I do believe she gets it from Ear Torment Radio STation." Val's malfunctioning voice said.

"THIS ISPLAYING RIGHT-" Geuss what just interrupted 052's video log.

24 hours, ( and some surgery, a fangirl fight, and JoAnne screaming at the top of her lungs) later...

"Okay..." JoAnne looked at the video logs. "Since you've all been tortured enough, no Test." All victims sighed. "BUT you get to sleep in a room filled with bloodthirsty bears, angry fangirls, and a real estate perosn! Have fun!" Hmmm, I wonder what's gonna happen...


	5. Craziness

(Sorry for not updating. Curse you, epic old sonic games and certain glitch hog I will not name but may appear in this chapter!)

(Leah 009, Charge 098, Kai 040, Flare 001, Marina 003, Sky 052)

JoAnne yawned as the camera zoomed in on the Sonic Solitzary set. She pressed a button, waking up the contestants, who were being tortured in ways your puny imaginations can barely reach. "Good morning!" I'm sure all the contestants wanted to kill her right then.

"The Test today is to play the Sonic Mega Collection and beat at least one game (told ya I was obsessed)."

With 001

"How is playing a videogame a-OH NO I LOST! DIE GAME!" And 001 learns the torment of certain unnamed fishies.

With 003

"NOOOO! THE GAME DOESN'T HAVE SHADDYKUN!" 003 started throwing pillows at the Xbox, angered by not getting to play Shadow.

"Why don't you use the glitch to get Proto?" Val suggested.

003 looked up. "YAYNESS!" The Xbox was nearly destroyed in the fangirl's attempt to get the Shadow glitch.

With 040

040 had somehow finished all of the games and was somehow playing Sonic R to see if the Curse was real. (I tried. I shall come and kill you all now.)

With 009

Leah was playing the Special Zone in Sonic 2. "Yay, this is fu-NO!" 009 has just learned of the evil of red dots. "OH NO! TEXT FROM NOW WHERE!" And the evil of words on the screen have decided to brainwash 009.

With 098

"THE EVIL MUSIC!" 098 attempted to get rid of the annoying music in Casino Zone. Unfortunately, due to the fact that they are playing the game WITHOUT , I think he failed.

With 052

"Glitchy glitchty, glitchy!" 052 sang as she unlocked debug mode and got the epicness of Nails, the British older brother of Tails, and Ashura, SOnic's annoying wannabe a hero younger brother.

"You shall all-" Have I mentioned Ashura isn't very bright? Which is apparently why he thought the beebot was a bunny in disguise trying to give him pie.

Later...

"How did only 040 and 003 manage to beat the games?" JoAnne wondered. "Really, are you all that dumb? Or-" The annoying yet epic Ashura appeared. "GET OUTTA HERE!"

"It's not that easy being green!" Ashura sang.

"It's not that easy being killed." JoAnne replied, grabbing a random hammer and running after the green hedgehog.

Shadow grinned at Val. "Looks like we get to decide who to get rid of." They both looked (or, in Val's case, um...what do computers do?) at 003.

JoAnne appeared, carrying something that looked like the corpses of a British fox and a green hedgehog. "Who got voted off?"

"I'll give you a hint." SHadow attempted to take his shoe from 003, who was screaming at the top of her lungs about unfairness.

"Well,we better end this now or I may have to report you to the Cesnory STation." Val declared.

"NO!" JoAnne yelled. "The last time they came they did...Evil unmentionable things involving the wrong use of pie." Geuss what Val did in order to stop JoAnne from-

This is an emergency broadcast from the Tails Doll. I commandeth you to play Can You Feel The Sunshine twenty times backwards while saying my name. If you do this, you shall die painlessly. If you don't, you shall die in a way involving pie. Thank you.

(I currently have a fever of 102, so if this is too weird, blame eBay.)


	6. Learning Is Fun!

(Leah 009, Charge 098, Kai 040, Flare 001, Sky 052)

JoAnne pressed a button and Val activated the newest alarm: Hanna Montana singing Silver's theme song.

"WOULD YA STOP WITHT HE BAD MUSIC!" 098 yelled at Val as Kai danced in the other room.

"The challenge for today," Val gave the contestants laptops stuck on a Wikipedia page, "is to read your species' wikipedia page. And survive." Well I'm pretty sure you all know how they reacted. Or do you?

WIth 098...

"The cat is a small domesticated carnivourous mammal." 098 pondered this for a moment. "DOMESTICATED?" He glared at the screen, but only the prize kept him going.

"Cats have been associated with humans for 9,700 years and are the most popular pet in the world. Pet?" 098 once again felt the urge to throw something, but kept reaidng.

"A group of cats is referred to as a clowder. WHo writes this?" He reached the Genetics part.

"The domesticated cat and relatives are both diploid organisms. Oh, so now we're _organisms._ No, the humans get to be called fancy names, but we're _organims." _He kept reading, mentally making a list of people to assasinate.

"An interesting mutation is that cats cannot taste sweetness, which explains indefference to berries, fruits,a nd sugary foods." 098 took out a random chocolate bar and munched into. I'll give you three geusses.

With 001...

"Dragons are legendary-LEGENDARY?" 001 had too much to eat...

With 052...

"Fox comes from the English word _fukh." _SHe promptly fainted. Val continued reading as 052 stared at the ceiling in horror.

"Foxes generally live up to ten years." Val chuckled mehcanically. "SHould I start making the funeral arrangements then?"

"Diet. Foxes are omnivores. They usually eat rodents and rabbits."

With JoAnne...

Shadow backed a few paces away from the host.

With 009...

"Hedgehogs are easily recognized by their spines, which are hollow and made of keratin, a soft tissue." 009 felt her spines as if tissue was about to explode out of them.

"Hedgehogs have a ritual called anointing. Coming across a new scent, they will lick and bite it, then paste it on the spines witht he tounge."

With JoAnne...

"So that's why you licked me when we met! And Leah too!" JoAnne laughed at Shadow, who was making plans to kill the Wikipedians. Oh poor poor humans. Wikipedia hath doomed us!

Back With 009 (who had promptly fainted at...)

"Hedgehogs feed on snails, insects (so THAT'S where Charmy went!), frogs (*gasp* Leah ate Froggy!), toads, snakes, bird eggs (explains why Jte, Wave and Storm are hunting Sonic), and watermelons."

Val was laughing as he read to the scarred-for-life Leah, "Hedgehogs are generally regarded as pests controls-"

"PEST CONTROLS?" Does anyone besides me think solitary confinement has driven her...crazy?

With 040...

"In general, wolf height varies from 24 to 34 inches."

"Does that make you a giant then?" Val asked.

"Cool, I'm big!" 040 kept reading. "Wolf diseases include brucella-"

"So yuo're allergic to vegetables?"

"Of course not. It means soemthing about needing blood every three months!" She turned backt o the article. "Deerfly. Wow, that explains why flies don't like me!"

"Ooooooof course it does..." Val went blank in order to avoid more 'fascinating stories!'

Later...

"Congratulations!" JoAnne told the contestants through Val. "Only one of you didn't go insane. However, since I will be sued if you all go, Sky, get on outta here!"

Sky hurriedly grabbed everything (an iPod, a pillow, and medicine to make sure she wasn't insane. Then again, aren't we all?), ran out of the pod and into the computer room. "WIKIPEDIA MUST DIE!" She yellled, running as far from the wondeful land of Tormentia as she could.

JoAnne grinned as Shadow found a stack of guns. "Who will leave next? Is brucella really a blood OCD?(and if it is, we need money for a doctor) And why are you still reading?"


	7. Short 'N Snappy, Or Sticky

(Leah 009, Charge 098, Kai 040, Flare 001)

JoAnne grinned as the new alarm (Barbie Girl sung by Selena Gomez) sounded, and CHarge found an irritable cat ready to claw his eyes out. "Good morning, peeps!" Does anyone besides me think all four wanted to kill her? "The challenge is to eat this bowl of...stuff..." Val gave all the contestants a bowl of somethign that looked like four month old potato salad and cat guts mixed. "WHile handcuffed. At the bottom is the key."

With 009...

"You're joking, right?" 009 looked into the bowl. Val just laughed mehcanically at her. She took a depp breath, and plunged in.

009's thoughts...

Unfortunately, this had to be censored, but we can assure you it most likely, probably not, perhaps, had nothing to do with JoAnne.

With 098...

098 grinned. "Val, will you get rid of this for me?" He held up the handcuffs.

"Give me fifty reasons." Val replied, playing Klondike.

He grinned even wider. "Here's one: if you don't, I'll knock this into your system."

"SPOON, PLEASE!"

With 040...

040 cackled and plunged her face into the...meal, let's call it that. "DELICIOUS!"

Val blinked out.

With 001...

Flare looked into the...shall we call it cake? Yes, he looked into the cake. Then he smiled pleasantly and breathed fire into it. "That was easy." He picked up the key and began licking the bowl.

Back with 009...

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Leah resurfaced from the delicious and totally not poisonous...gruel, and slammed the Quit button.

"YOU GOT GREUL ON ME!" Val shrieked as Shadow dragged Leah from Tormentia (I'm sure she was very happy.)

JoAnne laughed and turned to the camera. "Which of the next three will crack? Will they realise the cake had snake venom in it? And why are you still reading?"


	8. Morals, Mushrooms, and Flappy

(Charge 098, Kai 040, Flare 001)

Shadow yawned and pressed the new alarm: High School Never Ends sung by Sonic.

"WOULDYA-" That kitty really likes clawing 's eyes out...

"Good morning, our last three torturees!" JoAnne greeted through Val. "Today you will spend twenty hours in my Prower Virtual Reality Chamber!"

"Good luck." Shadow told them. "You'll need it..."

With 001...

"This isn't so bad." He said, looking at the pretty fireworks in the Chamber.

With 098...

"Hahahaha!" 098 laughed at Sonic being chased by an orange monkey. "Man, why'd Shadow say we needed luck?"

With 040...

"Hey, cool, Japan!" I have no idea how JoAnne put the SEGA Japan company in there, but I'm sure 040 had fun beating them with a convient warhammer.

5 Hours Later...

With 001...

"Oh no!" 001 would've fainted, but, as I'm sure all you simpletons know, it was virtual. But I'm pretty sure the sea food coming to life and attacking him had nothing to do with his freaked-outness. Nah, I think it was the fact that the wrost singer in the world had just kissed him on the cheek.

With 098...

098 looked on virtually as a bunch of people started whacking each other with robots. "Creepy much?" He thought to himself as he turned away. Unfortunately, I think the big dark creepy person blocked his way. Or the tiny, walking tuna can.

With 040...

"MUSHROOMS!" Ah yes, 040 has found the evil world of revengeful mushrooms. Let's leave her while said mushrooms attack her. Or maybe they just want to eat her.

Back With 001...

"Back!" 001 virtually grabbed a random knife and attacked the sea food. "Back, you evil thing! Back, I tell you!" I can't tell if the salt 001 had somehow gotten and was throwing at them or the giant knife scared the sea food more. However, it ran off, and Flare went back to watching fireworks and eating chili dogs.

With 098...

"CREEPY PERSON!" 098 screamed. "BLAND FOOD! NIGHTMARE!" 098 ran in circles, watching the paradise turn into a horrible nightmare. "WHY!" Suddenly, the tuna went over and pummeled him. I have no idea how he went unconcious, but he's disqualified, and we don't care!

With 040...

Hmm. I wonder how 040 got stuck to a stick over a blazing fire while mushrooms sat around eating marshamllows. However, she wasn't on the stick long. "ICE CREAM!" Obsession with melty treats seems to be helpful, until you get knocked unconcious. DISQUALIFIED!

In the Computer Room...

Flare walked in, holding a giant trophy filled with rings and being covered with confetti. "I won!"

"Congratulations, Flim!" JoAnne applauded.

"I'm Flare." The dragon corrected.

"And I'm Polly-Put-The-Kettle-On." JoAnne snapped. "So, what're you going to do with the rings?"

"Buy a house for my mom and siblings." Flare said, waving at the camera.

"Aaaaww!" JoAnne squeezed him. "That's so cute, Flappy!"

"IT'S FLARE!"

**The End. Oh, and there's a moral: Life can turn sucky in a second. Learn that, and you will live happily who cares! Who wants season 2?**


End file.
